


Magic 101: Don't mess with Magic Plants

by PolkaDot_BowTie



Series: Ava and the Daemos' Adventures of Earth [1]
Category: My inner demons, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Based off My Little Pony, Magical shit, Poison Joke, don't mess with magic kids, my little pony - Freeform, no beta - we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaDot_BowTie/pseuds/PolkaDot_BowTie
Summary: Rhys is experimenting with his magic once again, and the result is... quite amusing for the six of them..*COMPLETE!!!*
Series: Ava and the Daemos' Adventures of Earth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697089
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Magic 101: Don't mess with Magic Plants

Rhys stood in the centre of the room with a small plant pot on the table. He quickly skimmed through his book one more time before closing it determinedly. Rhys smiled to himself, ready to complete the spell. 

"What are you doing?" Leif phased behind him, startling him out of his concentration. 

"Leif! Don't do that! You could have caused the spell to go wrong!" Rhys snapped.

"Geez, sorry. But you didn't answer my question: what are you doing?"

"I'm attempting to research about a magical plant. It has yet to be named, so I am here to discover its properties so it can be officially documented."

"Ohhhh, okay. Well that's boring, anything I can do?" The former-assassin asked. 

"Yes, actually. Can you fetch the human sorceress and the others? When I eventually get this plant sprouted, I want to test its magic on humans and other Daemos."

"Can do, we'll see you in a few minutes." The green-horned Daemos phased away, leaving Rhys alone once again. He prepared his magic, causing his eyes and hands to glow a pale blue light. The soil in the pot shimmered slightly before a large flower with sapphire petals and emerald green leaves sprouted with a dazzling flash. Rhys looked at the flower, then smiled to himself. He proudly put his hands on his hips and snorted smugly. Just then Leif walked in with Asch, Ava, Noi and Pierce hot on his heels. 

"What is this all about, Rhys?" Asch questioned, folding his arms, annoyed. 

"Your majesty, I am simply performing a research project on this flower. It has yet to be named, and I want to document how its pollen can affect different Daemos and humans. May I?" He explained. The prince nodded, pushing Noi forward with one swift movement of his left arm. Noi looked betrayed, before timidly walking towards the plant. He touched its petal, and it released a small cloud of orange pollen. Noi sputtered and coughed, wafting the pollen out of his face. He looked down, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. Noi glanced at Rhys, wrinkled his nose and shook his head. Rhys hummed, jotting things down in his journal. One by one, all the Daemos (including Rhys himself) and the human sorceress all exposed themselves to the orange pollen. Nothing happened. Rhys jotted everything down in his journal, hiding his disappointment.

"Maybe someone did research it," Leif began, "they probably just didn't think the world needed to know about such a boring plant." He grumbled. Rhys glowered at the former-assassin, unamused. He shrugged.

"Don't get yourself down, Rhys! We still did something fun today!" Noi exclaimed, clapping and bouncing on his toes. Pierce nodded by his side, keeping his blank-slate stare plastered onto his face. 

"Oh well. C'mon, let's get to bed," Ava urged, checking her phone's clock, "It's getting late." Collectively, all six of them went their separate ways, Ava leaving through the portal to go to her bed whilst the Daemos went up the stairs to their rooms. Before leaving, Rhys took one more quick glance at the blue flower before shaking his head disappointedly. With a small yawn, Rhys left the main room, walking into his bedroom and closing the door.

* * *

Rhys blearily opened his eyes. It had been a restless night, twisting and turning, nightmares plaguing his mind. The Daemos scholar rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands. He could barely muster the energy to pull himself out of his bed.

"This must be what Ava feels like all the time." Rhys mumbled to himself. He got up, lazily pulling his hand over his face. Walking over to the mirror, Rhys looked at the matted mess that was his hair.

Rhys gasped, then giggled.

"Perhaps that flower cursed my hair." He smiled, then used the brush to tame the beast. When his hair was finally fixed, Rhys gasped in terror. His horns were covered in light blue spots , and the once hard surface had become limp and floppy, leaving his sapphire horns bouncing around his head like balloons. 

"Or maybe it cursed my horns!!!" He exclaimed, eyes widening. Quickly getting changed into his regular clothes, Rhys dashed out of his bedroom and into the main room. There, he saw: Leif with his tongue stickling out of his mouth. It was covered in the same blue spots as Rhys' horns. Then there was Ava, whose hair was at least 3x bigger than it was yesterday. The pollen from the plant had obviously caused her hair's volume to triple. Standing on her hand was the Daemos prince, no taller than a single apple. He had his arms crossed and seemed to be scowling and tapping his foot. 

"Rhys!! What is going on!?"" Asch squeaked, demandingly. 

"I-" Rhys was cut off by a large bang on the other side of the door, followed by a colourful string of curse words. The door swung open and Pierce stumbled through, falling on his front. The knight grunted in pain before mumbling under his breath. Noi quickly followed him, helping him up. Pierce thanked Noi briefly, then steadied himself on his feet. He took two steps before his feet gave out from underneath him again, causing him to collapse to the floor with a _clatter-crash_. The prince's knight slammed his fists against the marble and yelled in frustration into the cold-white floor. Mirage, the purple and white Daemos spirit, was sat on the Prince's throne, sniggering to herself. 

"Continue..." Pierce groaned from his place on the floor. Mirage mewled on the throne.

"I- I- I don't know!!!" Rhys cried, flummoxed. His horns bounced on his head as he waved his arms around, frustrated. Nobody seemed to be paying attention to what Rhys was saying, simply just staring at his horns wobbling on his head with gormless expressions. 

"What am I supposed to- is there a cure, I- STOP LOOKING AT MY HORNS!!!!" Rhys screamed, cheeks burning. Everybody's attention snapped to him, eyes wide as if they had been caught. 

"Wait, so what's happened to all of us?" Ava asked, an arm coming out of the waterfall of dark hair. 

"That's a question Lady Grandma can answer."

* * *

The past Daemos ruler sat on the other side of the mirror, eyes wide, jaw on the floor. Then she burst into fits of laughter. Lady Grandma wiped a single tear from her eye as she calmed down, gazing back at the five Daemos and human female that didn't look the slightest bit amused. 

"So we have: the speechless assassin, the clumsy knight, the hairiest human, the smallest prince, the jelly horns, and…" She trailed off, gesturing to Noi. The entire time, Noi had been silent, keeping himself busy by helping Pierce stand up. 

"Pleh, whas supe spith Noie?" Leif spat. Everyone looked at him confused, so with a sigh, he simply waved his arms and kept pointing at Noi. Waves of understanding washed over the group, and they all stared expectantly at the orange-horned Daemos. Noi flushed from the sudden attention and shook his head reluctantly. 

"TELL US WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!!!" Asch commanded, squeaking from his place on the sink counter. 

In the deepest voice they've ever heard - deeper than Pierce's - Noi said, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Lady Grandma erupted into more fits of laughter, doubling over in emphasis. 

"This is gold!" She squealed, "And the pitch-plummeter!"

Rhys huffed, losing his patience. 

"That is all well and good, Lady Grandma, but is there a cure!??!" He hissed.

"Oh! I have no idea." She said, as if it was obvious.

"What do you mean!? Your Lady Grandma! You know everything!" Ava screamed through her hair, going by information she has been told by the Daemos.

"Not quite. I'll do some research, and get back to you in a few days. Bye!!" Suddenly, the mirror no longer held the image of the previous Daemos ruler, just showing their ridiculous reflections...

"We can't wait that long..." Noi said, deep voice making his lungs vibrate.

"Obviously! Rhys, you'll have to do some research or whatever!" Asch squealed, bouncing on Ava's hand. 

"I don't know what you expect me to do! I don't have the Daemos libraries here, and I have no clue where to start!" Rhys exclaimed, horns bouncing around on top if his head. 

"There is nothing we can do then... just persevere.." Pierce identified, still leaning against Noi. 

"Rhythss?" Leif asked.

"I-I'm speechless... I don't know what to do..." Rhys said, shrugging his shoulders in surrender, "All we can do is wait..."

* * *

After a WEEK of living with these curses placed upon them, Lady Grandma finally called back. 

"Okay, so the plant is actually documented. There is just no image to match. It's called Poison joke." She said.

Rhys perked up, he'd heard of that plant before, just never knew what it looked like. The others glowered at the mage, obviously ticked off that they had to be Guinea Pigs for a plant that was known to pull sick pranks on its victims. 

"Okay, that's all well and good, but what's the cure?!" Asch cried from the countertop. 

"Oh, keep your horns on. The cure is very simple, you just have to wash off the pollen thoroughly. Just soap and water wouldn't do, it's a magic plant after all. The cure would in fact be in Rhys' journal." Lady Grandma responded, making hand gestures to mimic opening a book. Rhys smiled to himself and dashed out of the bathroom, going to retrieve his book and potion ingredients. 

When he came back, the others were already there waiting. 

"Okay, so one mandrake root." Rhys read out as Leif plopped the brown root into the giant bath tub, "Two parts Hydnellum Peckii. A dash of Periwinkle, and the most important ingredient - one large Aconite plant."

"It's a miracle you had all this stuff, Rhys." Ava said as she helped Leif put all the ingredients into her bathtub.

"Indeed. Now we just stir and wait for it to turn a light purple colour." Rhys said, closing the book and holding it to his chest. Together, they watched as the elixir bubbled for a few seconds, then quickly became a beautiful lilac colour. Rhys took a cup from the side and filled it with the elixir, placing it on the floor for the miniature prince. One by one, they all got into the bath, having their curses removed. Rhys' horns soon became stiff and sturdy again, Leif's tongue returned back to normal, Pierce's legs and balance became equal again, Noi's voice returned, Ava's hair went back to normal, and Asch was back to his usual size. 

"Finally! I can speak normally again!" Noi said, clapping his hands.

"Me too, it was awful not being able to talk."

"We'll miss the quiet..." Pierce muttered, standing on his own for the first time in a week. Ava walked over to Rhys.

"So, what's the moral of this story?" She asked, folding her arms at him.

"To always double check my findings?" He offered.

"Not to use your friends as Guinea Pigs?" Noi suggested.

"Not to allow my grandmother to be in charge of researching plants?" Asch said, putting his hands of his hips.

"No, no and no! The moral of the story is to not mess with magic plants!!!"


End file.
